yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fariha Hakim/Story
History : Born in poverty has rarely boded well for anyone. A young girl decided that a life on the street was the safer option than to stay with her abusive parents. Raised among thieves, thugs and bandits of the desert dunes, the young girl took the name Navid Nagi and presented herself as a boy to escape the many dangers of being a hopeless girl on the street. Navid slithered her way around the open street, the self-proclaimed orphan got her way into many struggles, but also many triumphs. Painful experiences proved to be the best teacher. : Through many trials, errors and successes, the child grew into a thriving thief and bandit, even joining up with a desert gang that harassed travelers and merchants in the open dunes. A criminal’s life was a dangerous one, especially if anyone found out that Navid was actually a woman. Thus, she kept away from bonding too closely with anyone in the gang. : Yet, though she carefully kept her secret over the years, it was bound to come out. After a series of incidents and brutally cruel events, Navid had to escape from the harsh environment of a bandit's life. Her gang did not allow her to leave lightly, however, and her escape from their clutches nearly took her life... but at last, she was free. But, life would not get any easier, she thought. With a bad reputation, dept and deep criminal records, it became hard for Navid to get by, especially with open wounds that nearly bleed her dry. Yet, with a few lucky breaks and with the aid of some powerful people, she managed to get back on track with her life. : Her criminal record was slowly wiped clean and her life becoming more stable, Navid found a restless calm in her peaceful life. Over the years, having fought for survival and disguised herself as a man, she had forgotten who she was underneath her mask. Years of struggle and fighting to survive had set deep scars, but more so now once her life had become one of no crime. She struggled to adapt into a civil lifestyle as it was one she had never known. Yet, with the aid of new friends and a slowly blooming love, Navid came to terms with who she was and the gender of her birth, and so picked up the name she had been given at birth. Fariha Hakim. : In the years that followed, after having struggled to find peace in a civil life, Fariha set out to finish what she had once set her mind into ending the ones that did her harm. So, she picked up the bounties of the many criminals she knew of in her past and took it as a permit to kill those who wronged her. Starting with the very gang of bandits that raised her. : It was a long battle and one she continued to years to come. Her battle with injustice and cruelty was far from over. Yet, with many years of hardship, pain and a fight for survival, Fariha does try to find a way to settle and find peace within a civil live… Perhaps one day she’ll find the secret to be at ease with another occupation. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages